urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Common
Common cards have a red background in their title. They tend to be the easiest cards in the game to obtain. (See Uncommon, Rare, Collector, Legendary and Rarity) The Cards 'All Stars' *Agustino *Amelia *Ashley *Cesare *Dan *Eyrton *Frank *Kang *Karen *Katsuhkay *Kimberley *Lance *Lewis *Loretta *Mikki *Morrigan *Mulligan *Oxana *Raoul *Spudd *Stenmark 'Bangers' *B Ball *BB Cool G *Bennie *Blidgey *Carlito *Chikko Cr *Chlora *Clifford *DJ LBerto *Jenny *Kevin *Kevlaer *Lil Jey *Loocio *Mc Decay *Meroo *Platoona *Sum Sam Cr *Syd Noze *Tunned 'Berzerk' *Bernie *Boyle *Caiman Kade *Cornelia *Darril *Drummond *Esther *Fraser *Gemmz *Jeffrey *Melanie *Misery *Rudy *Vivian 'Dominion' *Artax *Ghoonbones *Zigal 'Fang Pi Clang' *Endo *Kagura *Lao Cr *Lihoi Chun *Lost Hog *Mini Mosu *Muntendon *Natrang *Otome *Ralph *Ramar *Sakazuki *Sayura *Seldnor Cr *Steven Dan *Tatane *Unagi *Zinfrid 'Freaks' *Caesar *Dacha Macha *Daqun *Diyo Cr *Erpeto *Geuner Cr *Graziella *Hundun *Ironfield *Kharl *Magda *Marzo *Nanastasia *Shazam *Soushee *Titus *Varoslav *Wonald *Zera *Zoltan 'Frozn' *Annuqa *Ayzkub *Brampah *Eleanore *Eliska *Hakunak *Mottah *Mylka *Nunavik *Snorkar *Tihmpah *Tsuka 'GHEIST' *B16 Sestra *Balorg *Boomer *Brutox *Dolly Cr *Dr Ergo *Dr Saw *Ernst *Gheistling *Julia *Kersten *Lilith *Luba *Ludmilla *Meyen *Morlha *Platinum *Selsya Cr *Strynge *Vryer *Wurmhol *XU-B0t 'GhosTown' *Flood Ed *Fork Joe *Guillotinette *Mallory *Powaqa *Tannen *Tuco 'Hive' *Chip *Delta *Easter *Gemini *Kylorenne *Mou *Quaack 'Huracan' *Derby Queen *El Chiquito *El Kaktus *El Nazca *Fuerza Ciega *Gatuchica *Irwigo *La Iguana *La Salerosa *Mister Pollo *Noctezupapa *Petit Coq *Zapatino 'Jungo' *Abey *Adler *Antoine *Ashiko *Askai *Boohma *Borss *Buba *Cheep *Flea *Flint *Gerald *Jalil *Loan *Mindy *Nahema *Odile *Radek *Somba 'Junkz' *Acid Dc *Allan *Berserkgirl Cr *Brandon *Bunny *Flanagan *Flux *Flyer *Gibson *Keanew *Lee Moon *Lolly *Nobrocybix *Sentogan *Tamy *Vanish *Veenyle Cr 'La Junta' *Archibald *Blaine *Boomba *Bruce *Diego Cr *Flavio Cr *Iguana Samson *Isatis *Keitha *Leo *Masamu *Mitch *Myke *Niki *No Nam *Scooty *Tolliver *Victor *Victoria *Wardog *Winifred *Winston *Wyre 'Montana' *Aldo *Angelina *Aniki *Gary *Giacomo *Ivy *Lino Borsa *Mort Bax *Orenichi *Ottavia *Paolo *Pino *Prince Jr *Ricardo *Simon *Tino *Tio *Veccio *Zodiack 'Nightmare' *Bill *Candy Jack *Cell *Crunchy *Cybil *Dieter *Dwain Cr *Eadh *Elixir *Endora *Erzsebet *Hel *Hubert *Magenta *Melluzine *Miss Pandora *Orlok *Phillips *Sargh *Selene *Seth *Thaumaturge Cr 'Piranas' *Coleridge *Cyan *Ector *Goldie *Gran Vista *Hawkins Noel *Kalder *Kousto *Kristin *Laurens *Mayhem *Molusko *Morgane *Peter *Puff *Sheryl *Sliman *Smokey Cr *Trey *Tula *Tyd 'Pussycats' *Alice *Cassio Cr *Cherry *Dolores Boss *Ella *Emma *Ginger *Gwen *Holly *Ivana *Jeyn *Lorea *Meow *Ninja Nyne *Noon Steevens *Samia *Shawoman Cr *Svelthlana *Tania *Veronica 'Raptors' *Bones *Capri *Deaf Blake *Gray *Hector *Moro *Oakley *Scarol 'Rescue' *Anita *Bobby *Bose *Cleo *Curie *Daussone *Denise *Dr Norton Cr *Frida *Ghoub *Joana *Katrina *Krash *Larry *Mark *Pierce *Shirley *Sledg *Slyde *Sue *Suzie *Wesley *Wolf 'Riots' *Alexandrea *Automaton *Berghart *Daphne *Geo *Harmonia *Kenjy *Kenjy Noel *Marlin *Molder *Norma *Ratchek *Reeplay *Strygia *Violet 'Roots' *Ataoualpet *Beltran Cr *Ben *Billy Bob *Bishop *Craho *Dyan *Gertjan *Gudvibz *Jeto *Miken Moose *Miss Nova *Nahi Cr *Narendra *Nastanovix *Noodile Cr *Nova *Ogoun Kyu *Page Cr *Rapau *Sunnygoat *Yookie 'Sakrohm' *A Award Cr *Aldebaran Cr *Caciope *Globumm *Embolt *Halley *Hemera *Ingsthra *Murray *Nimestiec *Oryon *Pulsar *Sol Hona *Svirxneblin *Tara *Thomson *Toris *Venus *WoodXsxt *Ylati 'Sentinel' *Amy *Aurelia *Carlos *Dayton *Judge Scare *Katja *Klaus *Lacasse *Luis *Luke *Malia *Melissa Cr *Morgan *Rebecca *Robin *Scar *Skiner *Skullface Cr *Smith *Thomy *Tobbie *Westwood *William *Zhang 'Skeelz' *Aigwon Noel *Anton *Belle *Cley *Danae *Deebler *Drake *Dwan *Jessica *Liam *Milton *Minerva *Navi *Otto *Sandro *Snowflake *Sopiket *Sparkle 'Ulu Watu' *Chad Bread Cr *Coraille *Douglas *Eddie *Eugene *Ice Jim *Janice *Jeff *Kirk *Lin Bee Cr *Mac Hen *Orlando *Pietro *Rass Cr *Razor *Reef *Sam *Sandy *Shaun *Stanly *Tafa *Ulawele *Warren 'Uppers' *Armanda Cr *Bianca *Bob Joby *Burt *Colin *Elliot *Fonzie *Gina Glitt *Gradymag *Jim Cr *Jody *Kristen Dust *Maeva *McArthur *McNeal *Mickey T *Mo DiFalco *Muller *Pallack *Rhody *Samantha *Stanford *Zlatar 'Vortex' *Angora *Bublgmm *C Blade *C Porkks *Drorb *Galen *Izsobahd *Lehrg *Negodz *Onyx *Schluck *Star Prince *Sunder *Ward Hg *Zoid